A Narnian Visit
by lyokodreamer
Summary: After the Pevensies return from Narnia from their 15 year reign. They all have trouble adapting until a certain centaur brings them a visit.
1. Prologue: returning

**This is a new story. I hope you like it. And remember read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia Edmund would have more lines in Price Caspian. So me no ownie.**

A Narnian Visit

prologue

Our story begins on the day that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie return from the country to Finchley. Their parents: Helen and George Pevensie where waiting anxiously in the station between all the other parents. They suddenly hear and see the train stop. All the children start pouring out of the train and are all reuniting with their families. The parents are searching for Peter because where Peter is all their children are. Suddenly they recognize the golden locks of their oldest son but when they stop in front of their parents, they don't seem like the same children that Helen set on the train.

The parents quickly regain their composure and their mother asks : "How are you? You've changed so much."

and to her surprise and delight Edmund answers: " We're very well mother."

and suddenly she notices that they don't stand from old to young as they used to do but they stood like this:

first stood Edmund which in his mother's eyes had an too knowing look in his eyes,

next to him stood Peter but not slumbt for as usual but with his shoulders broad and his head held high,

next to Peter stood Susan who seemed to have changed less then the others,

and next to her stood Lucy her baby girl, but she didn't seem so baby anymore she hardly seemed like a child. But all this was gone in a second as her children hugged her including Edmund which she loved. After that they returned home. In the car ride home they had a conversation.

"So how was the professor" their father asked.

"He was a splendid person." Peter answered.

"Splendid? Such fancy words, Peter." George said.

"Yes, well being in the country for a certain time changes the way you speak. You shall see this in all our vocabulary." Peter answered back.

"And did you have any fun while being with Professor Kirke?" Helen asked.

"Yes, we had a glorious time." Lucy answered.

"And any adventures, boys?" George asked.

"Yes, and very good experiences." Edmund said.

"But we're very tired from traveling so far, we'd like to rest for a bit." Susan said.

After they arrived home, they ran to their room. But after they dumped their suitcases on the bed they returned downstairs.

"Mother, could I make some tea, please?" Edmund asked.

"But Edmund dear you'll burn yourself. Ask Peter to help you." Helen said. Edmund asked Peter who of course said yes.

When they were in the kitchen Peter said: "You can,make it yourself,Ed. Your old enough."

"Thanks, Pete. But could you grab that bag of tea-leafs I can't reach it." Edmund said.

"Do you think mother and father would want tea?"

"Don't know, ask them." Edmund asked his parents if they wanted tea and they said yes. So he made 6 cups of tea and served them with cookies he found in a drawer.

"Oh, Edmund the tea is wonderful. Did the professor teach you this?" George asked.

"Um...yes but he could make it ten times better then me." Edmund said but actually he had learned it from Stea the faun who was a healer at Cair Paravel. After dinner Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy went to bed because tomorrow they had to go to school.

**And with that I make the end of the beginning of a new story. And do you guys see that blue button down there push it and leave a feedback. Chaio.**


	2. School time

**Hey people from planet earth! How's life? **

**First of all i want to thank MoonlitxAngel for reviewing, adding me and the story on favorite and alert, i also want to thank drangonflysky for review and adding the story on alert, and last i want to Rikusprincess30 for adding the story to story alert but I'd love to know what you think of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensies (sad enough) or anything that you recognize form the movie/books.**

**But I'm starting to ramble: Onto the story!**

Chapter 1: school time

The Next Day

"Edmund, sweetie time to wake up." Helen says and

Edmund answers with "Five more minutes mom."

"You'll be late."

"Fine, I'm up."

"Breakfasts ready." after breakfast they put on their school uniform and left for school.

In Geology Class with Edmund

"Mr. Pevensie tell me what is so interesting about outside that you don't pay attention to my lesson." the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll pay attention now _probably_." Edmund said muttering the last part.

"Now if you could tell me what Island this is."

"Um...Hawaii."

Lunchtime

"So how was history, Lucy?" Peter asked.

"It was absolutely awful. I couldn't answer any question. History is so much harder here than in Narnia." Lucy answered back.

"I wasn't paying attention in math and the teacher asked something and I answered it correct." Peter said. "The weirdest was that everybody was so surprised. Have you seen Ed?"

"I'm behind you." Edmund said.

"Edmund what happened?" the reason that Peter asked this was that pudding all over Edmund's front.

"I was walking to here and some big guys tripped me. I fell flat forward on my plate." Edmund said.

"Oh, so they got you too."

"Too?"

"Yeah, they tried to trip me too but I gave one of them a black eye."

In the afternoon nothing special happened and after the lessons the Pevensies went home together.

"I think I'm dead." Edmund said.

"Oh, you wimp. You can fight to giants for 12 hours but can't go to school?" Susan said.

"But at school I'm bored to dead."

"Yeah well are you coming to do homework, Ed?" Peter asked.

"Do I have to?" Edmund asked.

"Yes you have to. Come on." Peter said dragging him upstairs.

"Nooooo! Lucy save me!" Edmund yelled.

"Sorry Ed. I have to do homework as well. You'll survive." Lucy yelled to Edmund.

"Drama King." Susan said.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. This is just a little intermission before the real plot actually begins. Feed the author with reviews. Until next time my friends. **


	3. a surprise

**Well hello my friends how are you doing. Better than me i hope. Life's crazy with me here but you don't have to suffer for that so here's a new chapter. Where the plot really starts.**

**Disclaimer: Really do I look dead to you? Well C.S. Lewis is dead and I'm not so obviously not the owner of the chronicles of Narnia.**

Chapter 2 : A surprise

At 17 o'clock

knock, knock went it on the door.

"I'll get it" Helen said opening the door "Ahhhh!" she screams attracting George to the door as well.

"Helen dear, why are you..." the rest of his sentence was lost as he saw why his wife had screamed at his doorstep stood a centaur. A mythical creature!

"I have been told that High King Peter lives in this house." the centaur said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But are you going to a costume party or something like that?" George said refusing to believe that there was a real centaur in front of him.

"No, sir . In fact this very serious. Now I will ask one more time. Where is High King Peter?" the centaur asked again slightly raising his voice.

"I don't know anybody called High King Peter." George retorted.

"How can you not know High King Peter?" the centaur screamed.

"Peace, Orieus!" Peter said just come down because he had heard say High King Peter.

"Your majesty." Orieus said bowing.

"You know him, Peter?" George asked.

"Know him, of course. He saved Edmund's and my life multiple times." Peter said. "But Orieus, what in Aslan's name are you doing here?"

"I have grave news, your majesty which I'm sure King Edmund would like to hear." Oreius said.

"Wait a second. Some mythical creature shows up at my doorstep asks for a High King who turns out to be my own son. And mow you're talking about something grave. Could you tell me what in gods name is happening here!" George asked.

"Dad listen I'll explain everything later we just don't have the time for that now." Peter said "Edmund, Susan, Lucy get down here there's someone who wants to see you!" he screams upstairs.

"I just hope you're not joking because otherwise... Orieus! What in Aslan's name brings you here?" Edmund said.

"Orieus!" Susan and Lucy scream running to hug him.

"Well shouldn't we close the door and move to the living room." Peter suggested.

"That thing is not coming into my house!" Helen screeched having heard everything that had been said.

"That thing as you call Orieus. Is a centaur and a lifesaver more then once. And if you wish not to have him in your house then it is only bad luck on you side because you'll miss meeting the nicest person you'll ever meet." Edmund practically screamed at his mother. "Nothing to worry about your majesty. The Narnian army has set out his tents outside we can continue our conversation in the royal tent." Orieus said leading them to the tent. And as they went they thought that returning to England suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore.


	4. Questions and an Attack

**Hey people. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I'm getting sick and snot is creeping into my head plus I'm having the beginning of a writers block. And I've been having loads of schoolwork. But enough of my talking. Only one review? Come on people read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia so stop asking disclaimer people.**

_**Onto the story!**_

chapter 3:

In the royal tent

"Your majesties you look awfully uncomfortable in those clothes." Orieus said.

"They are just as uncomfortable as they look. But do you happen to have any other clothes with you?" Lucy said.

"Yes, Queen Lucy we didn't know if you were young or old so we brought clothes for all ages." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Mrs. Beaver ! You're here too !" Lucy yelled running and hugging Mrs. Beaver.

"Is that a talking Beaver?" George asked.

"Yes, it takes some getting used to but there are a lot of talking beasts." Susan said.

"Your majesties should change now." Mrs. Beaver said. So Peter, Edmund and George went to the boys tent to change. While Susan, Lucy and Helen went to the girls tent to change.

At the boys tent

"So can you kids explain somethings because I'm really confused at the moment." George said.

"You can ask questions and we will answer." Peter said.

"Well first of all where do you know the centaur from?"

"We know him from our army where he is the general." Edmund said.

"What are you full titles? You're kings aren't you?" George asked.

"Yes, we are kings. My full title is High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane."

"Well that's a mouthful." George said.

"Tell me about it. My full title is King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table."

"Okay , well that are huge titles! Anyway what other magical creatures do you know?" George asked.

"Well there Centaurs, Dwarfs, Fauns, Minotaurs, Giants and Talking Beasts." Edmund said.

"Who are your friends? And those clothes look really cool. Do you have some for me? And could..." George said.

"Dad! Stop raving like a madman 1 question at a time! I'll ask Arn if he can bring some clothes from us until you have your own plus I'll ask the dwarfs to make you a sword." Peter said.

"A sword!" George said with eyes like a pancake.

"Dad you look like a two year old who just got of piece of candy. Yes, a sword and lessons how to use it properly." Edmund said hiding a chuckle who was threatening to make his appearance. With that said Edmund left to find Arn.

"Peter do you have any friends in Narnia?" George asked.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, Orieus and of course Aslan."

"Who is Aslan?"

"Aslan's here we'll get him to meet you?"

"Father, Arn has brought you some clothes of mine. And the dwarfs are making you a sword and armor of kingly fashion. The clothes might be a bit small." Edmund said thru the curtain were his father was standing behind.

"Small? They're to big." George said.

"To big"

"Yes, look." George said coming from behind the curtain showing his son that on the arms there was too much fabric.

"Well, we kinda had a lot of muscles from fighting the wars." Peter said.

"Wars? I've been to war and I don't have any muscles." George said showing his sons his missing muscles.

"Dad. Your idea of war and our idea of war is totally the opposite. We're going to have a war right now. And we're going to train you for it." Edmund said.

"Ed, did you hear that?" Peter asked. Hearing a horn again.

"Susan's horn! There in trouble!" Edmund yelled grabbing his sword and running to the source if the sound, finding two wolf's (one a direct decent from Maugrim) and a scared Susan, Lucy and Helen.

"Hey you brute! Think you can handle a man?" Edmund screamed getting the attention of the decent from Maugrim. "Peter take care of the other one!" Edmund said to Peter.

"Right. Hey ugly, looking for royalty?" Peter said.

"You're King Edmund? The one who betrayed his family and all of Narnia. Don't tell you don't want to do that again." he wolf said with a voice creepy close to Maugrim's voice.

"Once but never again. And you will pay that you said that I'll make sure. You're going to die a slow, painful death." Edmund said keeping his sword up in front of him. Peter was circle-ling with the other wolf who was telling him that he didn't deserve the title of High King. Helen had ran to George at the moment that he arrived and both of them were watching from the sideline, scared for what might happen to their sons.

"Ed, watch out!" Lucy yelled but all was in vain as the wolf that Peter had been fighting turned and ran for Edmund, Edmund who had heard Lucy's scream turned around and the wolf's claws and teeth dug deep in his face.

"Ah!" He yelled sinking on the ground from the intense pain. Peter who had come running directly behind the wolf killed it by piercing his heart. While the boys had been distracting the wolfs Susan had run for her bow and arrows, so she shot the decent of Maugrim who tried to run as soon Edmund's attention was diverted. Helen and George ran for Edmund who was lying on the ground withering in pain clutching his face so they didn't see the damage just yet. Lucy had grabbed her magical cordial and ran for Edmund.

"Edmund take your hands away we have to see what damage it did." Susan said sitting by Edmund's side.

"No." Edmund said in pain forcing the word out.

"Oh, my baby boy. Let me see what did it do." Helen said.

"No, I only want Peter to see it. It's too bad." Edmund said.

"Can I stay, Eddie." George asked.

"Yes, but the rest has to leave." Edmund said.

"Here." Lucy said handing her cordial to Peter.

"Just in case he needs it." When the girls left Edmund removed his hand and Peter saw what he wished he never had to see, his little brothers face was unrecognizable and covered with blood.

"Ed, open your mouth so I can use the cordial." Peter said.

"No, you wanted to see the damage and so you have to clean it." Edmund said.

"Dad could you get Lucy to get clearing supplies? I have to stay with Ed and ask him some questions." Peter said.

"Yes, I'll get her." George said. And than ran of to see Lucy.

"Edmund how do you feel? Is it worse than Beruna. But it feels like a giant stepped on my head." Edmund said.

"The blood's still pouring out. Are you sure you don't want the cordial right now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Peter. I don't even know if I want to use it at all. I mean it's just a few extra scars and it will heal before we even go to battle." Edmund said.

"Are you sure? I mean. Ed, that's just crazy." Peter said.

"Well Pete just wait for dad to come the pain is hardly there anymore." Edmund said ending their conversation.

"Do you still see?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Edmund answered shortly somewhat like the old Edmund.

**Okay , people longest chapter of this story until now, 1257 words! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what will happen to Edmund. Please let me know what you think. **

**Feed me with reviews**


	5. Healing And Explaining

**Probably the shortest wait yet. I'm so happy, I have vacation ,my own room and my own internet so updates should come quicker now.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know that I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia so you don't need to ask anymore.**

_Onto the story!_

With George

When George arrived the girls asked many questions but all the questions evolved Edmund and how bad it was but the only thing George said was: "Lucy could you get something to clean the wounds? And bring them. I'll wait here."

Lucy immediately ran for the healers tent and asked for something to clean face wounds they gave her a bowl of hot water with something disinfecting in it and a cloth. Then Lucy ran back and gave it to her father. George ran back to Edmund and Peter who were just staring at each other.

"Hey you kids okay. I got the supplies you asked for. Here." George said handing the bowl to Peter who picked up the cloth and said to Edmund

"You better sit still you know this will hurt."

"Peter your hurt as well." Edmund said just noticing it.

"Really where?"

"Your right shoulder. It's got claw marks."

"Oh, well it doesn't hurt I'll clean you first and then you can clean me." Peter started to dip at Edmund's wounds and Edmund tried not to scream because every time the cloth touched his wounds the pain would shoot up and not only in his face but also where the witch stabbed him and where Ginarbrik carved the word TRAITOR in his skin. The wolves had been bewitched by the White Witch so every wound that they made would also hurt every other wound made by the White Witch.

After Edmund's face was fully cleaned Peter said this : "The wounds aren't that much and aren't that deep why did they bleed that much?"

"Maybe the wolves were bewitched by her making every wound they make bleed much more than it normally would." Edmund said.

"Maybe she wanted us to bleed to death?" Peter said.

"Sure sounds like her."Edmund said.

"We should go see the girls." Peter said.

"Pete, you know what's worse?"

"No, what?"

"That my first duel since Narnia was interrupted!"

"Idiot!" Peter said laughing.

"Oh, Edmund your face is torn you should really use my cordial." Lucy said after Edmund and Peter returned fully cleaned and wounds very visible.

"Ok, Ok. But Peter was shaking too much and I can't see very clearly he must have hit something."Edmund said.

"Why was he shaking?" Helen asked.

"Because he was hit in the shoulder."Edmund said smartly.

"Come on give it here." Lucy said taking the cordial from Peter.

"Open up." She said and stood on her toes to drop the cordial in Peters mouth then moving to Edmund to drop one in his mouth as well. "There that should do it." Lucy said seeing the gaps in Edmund's face closing already.

"Like new. We really should go see Orieus now. He has to tell us something remember." Edmund said.

"Right." Peter said and starting to walk and everyone directly follwed.

In The Royal Tent

"So Orieus you wanted to tell us something. What brings you here?" Peter said.

"Well my liege..."

"Peter I told you to call me Peter, Orieus."

"Sorry. Well as I said it's something very grave. Something that King Edmund wouldn't like to hear." Orieus said.

"You don't mean that?" Edmund said. At this Orieus nodded. "No, She's dead! Aslan killed her! It's impossible!" Edmund yelled and when he was done he sank to the ground and started sobbing.

"Edmund honey. What do you mean?" Helen said going to Edmund wanting to hug him but the only thing Edmund did was pushing his mother gently away.

"Ed what did Orieus mean?" Peter asked and suddenly realization hit him like a minotaur ramming his shoulder as he thought of the only thing Edmund never wanted to hear.

"The White Witch! Has she really returned Orieus?" Peter asked with a little voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry Your majesties." Orieus said with great grief in his eyes.

"Then why did you come here? Narnia's in danger, not England." Peter said.

"That's where you're mistaking your majesty because the moment the witch heard that you where here she said she'd claim Narnia , their beloved country and England, where they where with all their beloved family and where they were unprotected. Aslan came and opened a portal that leaded us to you." Orieus explained.

"Pete, I'm cold." Edmund said.

"Peter I must admit that I'm getting a little chilly as well." Lucy said.

"Kids, it's snowing!" Helen said very surprised because it was supposed to be midsummer.

"She's getting more powerful." Susan said with a little voice.

"Orieus! Get the troops ready for training." Edmund said like he would when he was an adult.

"Yes, your majesty." Orieus said wanting to storm away immediately.

"Wait, make sure that armor and weapons for me and my family are ready first."

"Yes, of course your majesty." Orieus said storming away.

"Ed are you ok?" Peter asked.

"I will be, my king, when the White Witch is dead." Edmund said storming away to the boys tent.

"I'll go." George said.

"No, leave him father. Let us explain why Edmund is so upset that the White Witch has returned." Susan said. And so the three royals and their parents sat down and Lucy began the story.

**Not the longest chapter but I'm tired. Next update will be soon I promise. Please Review peeps. **


	6. The Story And Meeting The Kids

**Hey Peeps, I promised you guys that the next chapter would be before the end of this week so here you go. Definitely the shortest wait! Two in one week that is very usual for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON obviously.**

_**Onto the story! **_

Chapter 5

"Edmund did something very terrible father. In his first visit to Narnia he betrayed us and Narnia. But what happened when Edmund was with the witch only Ed knows but does not talk about. The only thing that we know is that Ginabrik – The right hand of the witch – carved the word TRAITOR in his skin and showed it to the witch who of course loved it and put a spell upon it so it wouldn't fade. Edmund almost died at Beruna because she stabbed him. Edmund's terrified dad. The White Witch returning is and was his greatest fear." Lucy told their parents everything about the first visit.

"Can I go and comfort him?" George asked.

"I guess there's no harm in trying." Peter said. "You go but if you need any help just get me ok?"

"Yes, sure."

With Edmund (While they are explaining)

This couldn't be possible. She's dead! Aslan killed her! I saw her dead body! But why would it be snowing in the middle of summer when she wasn't. That was why he had the nightmares again she was back! Restored by some fell beasts.

"Edmund are you here?" George says.

"Hm." Edmund answers.

"I know what happened."

"So you know I'm a traitor."

"Everyone forgave you."

"Not everyone."

"Who didn't?"

"Me, I never forgave myself nor every will forgive myself for what I did."

"Edmund you didn't know!"

"But Peter, Susan and Lucy wouldn't have done that. I was and still are a little selfish brat!"

"Edmund how dare you say that from what I heard you nearly gave you your life for Peter. You've changed into a Just king!"

"Your majesty. I think there's someone you would wish to see." Jessy said.

"Oh yeah who?" Edmund said a little snappy.

"Your daughter, sire Princess Naia." Jessy said.

"My baby girl?" Edmund said his tone and expression softening immediately at the mention of his first born and George knew that this was the expression of a loving father who misses his children. "Where is she, is she safe?" Edmund asked.

"She's fine."

"She won't recognized me. I'm only 3 years older then, well physically anyway."

"I know that dad Aslan warned me." Naia said.

"Naia! My baby girl it's been so long since I've seen you." Edmund said running to Naia and the moment he touched he, he immediately became 25 years old. He was surprised to say the least. He picked Naia and spun her around like he did when she was little and then developed her in a bear hug. "Are you alright, Naia."

"Yes, dad why didn't you come back. You promised."

"Naia, I know I promised and believe me I've tried absolutely everything to come back."

"Daddy it's just I've missed you so much." Naia said bursting into tears and crying for the first time since she was 5 when she busted her knee and she was hugging her father as if she let go he'd disappear.

"Shh...it's alright...it's fine I'm here now and I won't leave you again." Edmund said comforting his daughter. "Did your brothers ans sister come. What about your cousins. And..."

"Dad! Relax everyone's here. Mom's here and believe me she took well care of us." Naia said with a laugh. Edmund remembered Naia bring born like it just happened yesterday."

**/*/Flashback/*/ (Edmund POV) ( 7 years ago)**

It's the first of august and our little baby is due to come anytime now but me and my brother aren't at Cair Paravel we're out at war with the Archenlanders because they want Narnian land. So I'm likely to die when my wife is giving birth to my first born. If it's a girl we're naming it Naia after the Naiad's who saved my wife's life and brought her to me and if it's a boy we're naming it Michael my second name. Just so you're wondering my wife is a very beautiful woman called Queen Elizabeth and she has dark brown hair almost black and onyx eyes just like me so the baby is sure to have brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Ed, we've won if we hurry we can get back before Elisabeth gives birth." Peter says to me and I grow the biggest smile in the history of Narnia.

It's now the 16th of august midnight to be exact and we're back at Cair Paravel but my biggest fear is that the baby was born without me there. I sprint to my bedchambers and find Elisabeth awake in our bed and still pregnant.

"I thought I heard noises downstairs plus I wasn't fast asleep anyway. It's coming everyday now. I'm glad you're here." She says to me.

"So am I but for now let's just sleep." I say and just lie down with my riding clothes still on.

Two Days Later (1 PM)

"Edmund!" I hear Elisabeth scream.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I ask sprinting in the room.

"I think the baby's coming." She says.

"I'll get everyone just keep calm." I say.

"You keep calm oh Just King. I'm just having first contraction." She says seeing I might panic any moment.

I get everyone we need and after 5 minutes I don't recognize my own room.

"Elisabeth are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just coming closer that's all." She answers.

"Lady Elisabeth I think you can start pushing now, don't forget to keep breathing." One of the elderly fauns who's name just slipped my mind says to my wife.

"Your majesty, I think we're going to have to ask you to leave." Arn says.

"Edmund if you leave I'll kill you!" Elisabeth screams so I rush to her side and tell her I won't leave her.

Four Hours Later

"Come on, one more push." Lucy says and Elisabeth gives her last push and finally we have a family.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The faun says handing Elisabeth a beautiful girl with dark brown almost black hair and onyx eyes.

"Edmund what are we going to name her?" Elisabeth asks.

"Naia."

"I'd like that Princess Naia."

"Not just yet sweetheart she becomes a princess at the age of 5 just like everyone else.

**/*/End Flashback/*/**

"Your majesty, the armor and weapons are ready." Orieus said not phased by Edmund being 25 years old.

"Ok, very well. Dad you coming?" Edmund asked his father.

"You're...You're..." George stammered.

"As I'm supposed to be." Edmund said walking to the boys tent. When he entered he saw the beautiful sight : Peter was hugging George and Mike and he was 28 years old again. The best part was that also Michael was there holding Vince. Raban and Marco were at the girls tent because they're wife's are there.

"Dad, this is George and this is Mike my sons." Peter said and George saw a boy with blond hair and green eyes who was named after him and a boy with red hair and blue eyes named Mike.

"Daddy!" Michael and Vince screamed although Vince's Daddy sounded more like Dada but hey give the kid a break he's one.

"Michael, Vince!" Edmund said taking Vince from Michael and hugging both of them.

"Dad meet my sons Michael and Vince." Edmund said showing his father Michael a boy just like his sister Naia and Vince who strangely had blond hair and blue eyes just like his twin sister Violet (they took after their uncle).

"Kids shouldn't we put on the armor and weapons?" George asked.

"Um...Not the armor but you can put on your sword." Peter said walking away, Edmund following.

**Well that's it! If you guys have any questions about the children fire off. Well remember to Review. **


End file.
